


【VIXX90】妄想症-番外Pygmalion Effect(中)(偽現實 甜 R

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-番外Pygmalion Effect(中)(偽現實 甜 R

※

鄭澤運結束音樂劇時收到了成員們的緊急連繫，內容讓他幾乎是一收工就連忙趕宿舍。

車學沇發情了，並且內容顯示傳送時間是三小時以前。

當他回到宿舍時只在客廳見到帶著高強度防護口罩的李弘彬和韓相爀，兩人坐在沙發上一臉陰沉，當一看到鄭澤運回來忙內LINE兩隻宛如看到救星一般的從沙發上蹦起來喊著:「澤運哥你終於回來了!」

「只有你們兩個?」鄭澤運一邊脫下鞋子一邊環視著屋內，對忙內LINE兩人的打扮並沒有太多疑問，原因全來自於宿舍裡飄散的濃厚OMEGA發情時所散發的信息素味道，另外還有大量的消除信息素味道掩蓋劑的氣味:「在煥元植呢?」

「N哥的味道弄得我和韓相爀都快瘋了，更何況是他們兩個。」面對鄭澤運的問題李弘彬沒好氣的抱怨，OMEGA發情期的味道連身為BETA的他和韓相爀都要戴起口罩了，更何況是另外兩隻相對於信息素味道敏感的ALPHA:「他們躲去公司了。」

「N哥這次發情期好像很強烈啊。」韓相爀說著一邊拿起桌上的信息素清晰劑噴灑在空中:「喔MO這味道簡直，還好我不是ALPHA。」

「嗯…他自己有預料到了，前陣子抑制劑吃太多。」鄭澤運不明顯的皺起眉頭，之前因為行程太緊湊連續兩次的發情期車學沇都是吃強力抑制劑給壓下去的，這次車學沇預估了自己下次發情期的時間排了一星期的假日預備，結果卻在鄭澤運晚上有音樂劇行程的這一天突然發情期就來了。

其實早在車學沇出道後第一次發情時，為了能繼續留在VIXX他和鄭澤運就已經發生關係成為伴侶關係，也導致有不小的一段時間車學沇對鄭澤運都有些尷尬的，因為他總覺得鄭澤運是迫於無奈才標記他，另一邊鄭澤運也有同樣的想法，不過隨著時間過去兩人心結也終於慢慢化解。

有OMEGA再組合裡總是會麻煩，所以車學沇一向對外宣稱自己是BETA，然而也因為性別保護法的原故對外界並沒有人知道他其實是個OMEGA，所以官方宣稱上VIXX一直是3A3B。

3個ALPHA、3個BETA。

實際上只有他們知道他們的隊長是個OMEGA，不過除了發情期時以外車學沇也很少讓他們感受到OMEGA的柔弱感。

除了隊長是個OMEGA以外VIXX還有個奇妙的生態系，那就是BETA才是老大，組合裡的兩個忙內簡直是小惡魔，三個ALPHA給他們吃得死死的，偶爾也只有他們隊長大人才制得住他們。

「……澤運?」在三人說話時伴隨著爆炸性的信息素味道和車學沇因為發情期有些沙啞的聲音傳到三人耳裡，三人同時一驚，最先反應過來的李弘彬抓起桌上的清晰劑就狂噴狂灑一邊罵咧咧的喊到:「N哥你別出來啊!想害死我們啊!」

「我…我。」車學沇有點委屈的往後退了幾步，發情期的OMEGA想找自己的ALPHA是天性，早些時候發情期突然來了他就想跑去找鄭澤運，可是知道他有行程所以忍了下來，到後來全身熱得不行有點神智不清的打開大門連鞋子都沒穿就囔囔的要去找鄭澤運，結果還是被兩隻忙內給拖回房間鎖起來的。

也是那個時後即使戴著口罩也昏的終於受不了的金元植和李在煥決定去公司練習室避難，雖然被標記過的OMEGA發情時的味道沒有未被標記過的那麼吸引其他ALPHA和BETA但這麼近距離的泡在信息素裡還要保持理智也是很痛苦的，於是他們只好留下兩隻忙內看家順便看住車學沇到鄭澤運回來。

「學沇等我一下，我很快去找你。」在車學沇猶豫不決時鄭澤運安慰的說道，看著車學沇努努嘴點頭退回房間才放下心轉頭對兩人說道:「辛苦你們了，你們要去公司嗎?」

「去去去!今晚都不回來了。」李弘彬一邊說著一邊抓起沙發上的兩件外套，一件扔給韓向爀，看來他們倆早有準備今天要跟另外兩個哥一樣在公司避難了。

「抱歉，改天請你們吃飯吧。」鄭澤運說著揉揉兩個忙內的頭髮，不意外的兩人都嫌棄的瞥了他一眼。

「哥哪有什麼抱歉的，快去看N哥唄。」韓相爀說著穿上李弘彬扔過來的外套，鄭澤運本來想著他們忙內什麼時後這麼乖了，就聽到韓相爀接著拉著李弘彬往大門走去一邊說道:「我和彬哥去吃牛小腸啊!帳單記澤運哥你頭上啦。」

果不其然還是那個忙內On top，鄭澤運搖搖頭在兩人也離開宿舍後往車學沇的房間走去。

「澤運!」不出鄭澤運所料，一打開房門一個黑乎乎的身影就撞進他懷裡，他下意識的摟住腳步有點虛浮的人穩住對方的身子問道:「還好嗎?」

「嗯……」黑色的腦袋埋在他胸前晃了晃聲音悶悶的從底下傳來，車學沇的聲音帶著明顯是發情時造成的沙啞聲，即使透過衣服布料鄭澤運還是能感受到懷裡人的高溫還有身上散發出強烈的信息素味道，這讓鄭澤運必須深呼吸好幾次才能刻住不立刻壓倒眼前的OMEGA將他占為己有，讓他身上染滿自己的味道。

車學沇的信息素像是香甜的調酒，自鄭澤運在酒吧喝過一杯名為轟炸機的調酒後就徹底知道車學沇的信息素是什麼味道了，似是香甜帶著奶味但一乾飲盡確實後勁十足，足以讓人瞬間失魂。

車學沇在對方胸前蹭了兩下感受到鄭澤運信息素淡淡的檀木香味精神慢慢平復下來，抬起頭眼角還有些紅潤帶著水氣，輕咬著唇模樣似乎在怪罪自己的ALPHA為何在他最需要他的時候不在他身邊。

「抱歉，結束看到訊息立刻趕回來了。」鄭澤運抬手摸摸車學沇的頭髮，輕吻對方的額角安慰似的說道。

「我知道……」車學沇抓緊對方的衣服下擺，這些他當然都知道，可是OMEGA在發情期精神是最脆弱的，明明知道鄭澤運正在音樂劇的行程但心底還是不自主的埋怨。

「沒事了，我在這裡。」手掌順著車學沇滑順的頭髮下滑到背部，鄭澤運輕拍了幾下哄著他，在車學沇放鬆了些後把人拖著抱起走回床邊放下。

「弟弟們呢?」把雙腿縮回床上車學沇抱著膝蓋問道，他隱約記得剛才是李弘彬和韓相爀把他拖回房間的，另外兩個應該早就去避難了吧，仔細想想有時候真對不起那兩個弟弟。

「去公司了。」鄭澤運輕聲說著撥順車學沇的瀏海接著捏了下他的鼻子:「你還是先擔心自己吧，怎麼不給我打電話。」

如果是車學沇直接打電話他應該能更早收到通知的，鄭澤運特別把車學沇的電話設為重要來電，並且也先告知過經紀人哥說如果是車學沇打來一定要先通知他。

「你在忙…我沒關係。」車學沇捏著被角回應道，鄭澤運卻不太開心的湊到對方面前瞇起眼叮嚀道:「下次不准這樣。」

車學沇抬眼對上對方的視線，鄭澤運身上散發出的強烈的信戲素讓他有點壓迫，忍不住吞了吞口水，本就濕潤的眼角更是泛出淚，他莫名的感到委屈，發情期的OMEGA情緒起伏本就大，鄭澤運這麼做更是讓他微微抽氣起來:「我…我。」

「啊…抱歉，不是故意的。」

看著似是要被自己嚇哭出來的人鄭澤運趕緊把對方摟進自己懷中，順著對方後腦柔軟的髮絲低頭輕吻，平時車學沇並不是那麼容易表現出脆弱的人，即使感情重的他很容易掉眼淚但也很少在人前示弱。或許是因為發情期，又或許是因為面對的對象是自己的ALPHA才讓他如此。

「嗯……」車學沇在懷裡蹭了蹭，發熱的身體埋在鄭澤運胸前吸取著鄭澤運身上令人安心的信息素味道，不久他就被吸引的抬起頭吻上鄭澤運的頸部，同時不安份的扭起腰肢跨坐到鄭澤運的腿上:「太滾尼……」

「嗯……」鄭澤運側過頭看向身上的人另一邊手已經從對方衣擺下探入，微涼的手心覆在車學沇體溫偏高的皮服上，他明顯感受到車學沇輕顫了一下，接著發出向是小貓似的呻吟。

「澤運…...」討好似又叫了一聲，車學沇抬起頭露出被水氣染濕的眼睛，烏黑的眼眸因染上情慾微微瞇起看起來特別妖嬈，簡直就像是隻魅惑人心的九尾狐。

「怎麼了?」此時的鄭澤運忍不住壞心了起來，明明透過兩人間薄薄的衣料他就可以感受到車學沇下身濕了一片，但還是忍不住逗逗眼前的人。

「嗯……你明明知道。」車學沇不滿的哼了一聲，接著像報復似的用臀部磨蹭著鄭澤運的下身，即使隔著一層外褲裡頭半硬挺的碩大還是能清楚感受到，這讓他忍不住吞了下口水，只要想到這東西能進到自己身體，把他弄得舒爽無比他下面就不受控制的淫水氾濫。

嘴角微微勾起，鄭澤運自認不是那種喜歡為難自己OMEGA的人，尤其是在OMEGA還正發情的情況下，稍微調戲一下點到為止就夠了，親了下車學沇噘起的嘴唇鄭澤運摟著推方的腰直接倒在床上，看著身下的人挑起對方額前的碎髮問道:「今天我來吧。」

這算是他們一個不成文的約定，只要在車學沇發情其實總是由鄭澤運掌握床上的主導權，說來奇怪，一般的AO戀由ALPHA掌控情事上的一切是再普通不過的，大概是出自天性本能。

但是輪到車學沇身上就不太一樣了，或許是因為身為團隊中的隊長，車學沇總是有一種特別的領導欲又或者掌控欲，這點他在床上也表現得淋漓盡致，這也是為什麼他總喜歡在不是發情其實去勾引鄭澤運和他做愛。

也好在鄭澤運對車學沇也算是寵的沒邊了，不然哪個ALPHA會願意在床上交出主動權呢，更不要說是被綁著那種丟人的事情了。然而這些全會在車學沇發情時被打破，發情時OMAGA激素過高使得車學沇這不太標準的OMAGA也會露出一絲嬌弱的模樣，也只有這時候鄭澤運能找回一點ALPHA的風範了。

聽了鄭澤運的話車學沇乖巧的摟住對方的肩膀點點頭，雙腿還上對方的腰肢同時不安的磨蹭，鄭澤運指尖蹭過對方微微乾裂的嘴唇，俯下身用舌頭濕潤了它在車學沇眼神迷離的伸出舌時一下子含住吮吸，同時手掌慢慢順著對方身體的線條下滑，從衣服下擺伸入往上撫著車學沇細滑的肌膚往上把衣服推到胸口。

「嗯…啊嗯。」分開唇車學沇戀戀不捨的舔了下鄭澤運的下巴，抬起頭看著眼前的男人，眼底泛著光就像是準備狩獵的雄獅，身上散發著強烈的信息素覆蓋著四周，若不是自己已經被鄭澤運標記怕是要被壓得喘不過氣了。

雖然現在鄭澤運已經能很好的管理信息素散發了，只有在床上時還是容易對信失控，車學沇一直記得以前鄭澤運才剛分化不久時總是控制不好信息素尤其是心情不好時，過於刺激的壓迫的氣揚即使他本人不是有意的但還是讓幾個年紀還小孩沒分化的弟弟們害怕個半死，更不要說是OMEGA的車學沇，而那時候他只是跟鄭澤運有過肉體上的伴侶關係還沒到正式標記，每次鄭澤運心情不好散發著那壓迫的信息素他甚至偷偷躲到廁所發抖過。

不過現在還真的要多虧了AO的生理構造，自從標記過後這層問題便沒那麼嚴重了，而其他弟弟也算是學會了夾縫中求生存的方法，每當這種時候都自覺性的溜出家裡。

「學沇……」鄭澤運低下頭溫柔的吻上對方的胸前，一路往下留下一連串的痕跡，白皙的大掌在蜜色的肌膚上游移，交織再一起像是甜甜的巧克力牛奶，他想車學沇會喜歡這個形容，因為他總是小孩子口味。

「嗚…啊嗯。」發情期的身體總是特別敏感，車學沇繃直了背部腳趾蜷縮的踩在床單上拉出一道道皺摺，一手捂住自己的嘴想掩飾住膩人的呻吟，在低頭看到鄭澤運略顯得意的笑容時怒的伸手扯了一下對方的頭髮:「就會欺負我!」

「嗚!」吃痛的鄭澤運露出無辜的眼神，這還不知道誰欺負誰呢，不過在戀人的怒視下只好收斂乖乖的辦正事:「別急，等等你可別喊慢點。」


End file.
